1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubes and pipes for transferring vehicle engine exhaust to an inlet side of an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor.
2. Prior Art
Pipes formed to have a constant diameter and cross section along their length with ends for coupling, respectively, to a vehicle exhaust manifold and the inlet side of an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor are, of course, well known and commonly used. Such pipes to fit within the engine compartment and over the engine are often bent, changing the pipe cross section and thereby effecting the exhaust gas flow therethrough. Specifically, with a change in pipe cross section, as results from bending the pipe, the gas velocity through that bent section may be changed, resulting in a change in gas flow velocity through the bend and downstream creating turbulence in the gas flow that enters the turbine inlet. As for example, where the area of the pipe cross section at the bend is less than that of the pipe downstream from which bend, the gas flow will speed up at the bend and slow down after the bend creating turbulence. Unlike such earlier exhaust gas transfer pipes, the present invention provides for widening the pipe or otherwise reforming the pipe cross section at such bend, to have a uniform transition and, present a uniform cross sectional area along the entire pipe length. A uniform none turbulent exhaust gas flow is thereby provided that enters the inlet of the exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor.
Earlier arrangements for providing a smooth flow transition to a from an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor have been developed and marketed by the present inventor as set out in a U. S. Pat. No. 4,850,797. This patent, however, is directed to a turbine housing and connected exhaust and inlet chamber, but like the pipe of the invention, does employ a telescoping end coupling. A double chambered manifold system for coupling between an engine manifold and inlet and outlet sides of an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor is shown in another patent of the present inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,986. Which manifold system, however, does not involve an exhaust gas transfer tube or pipe like that of the invention.
Additional to the turbine housing of the '797 patent of the present inventor, a number of other turbine housings alone and with connecting pipes have been developed. Examples of such turbine housings are shown in patents to Lang, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,295; to Birmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,638; to Kuehl, U.S., Pat. No. 3,673,798; and to McHenry, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,716. With examples of earlier turbine housings and connecting tubes or pipes shown in patents to Woollenweber, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,029; to Neff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,073; to Martini, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,329; and to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,680. Neither the turbine housing or turbine housing and connecting tubes or pipes arrangements of which above patents, however, involve appropriately fabricating a transfer pipe to have a cross sectional area across a bend that provides a uniform transition and maintains a uniform cross sectional area along the length of the transfer pipe to maintain a uniform non-turbulent exhaust gas flow to an inlet side of a turbine compressor.
Additionally, the pipe of the invention involves a quick connection coupling on one end thereof. Such fittings are not new, and a similar arrangement is shown in the above set out earlier '797 patent of the inventor. With coupling arrangements also shown in patents to Markey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,414; and to Alderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,618. None of which pipe end couplings, however, are components of a tube or pipe that is like that of the present invention for providing a non-turbulent exhaust gas flow into the inlet side of an exhaust gas driven turbine air compressor.